Yes, i'm a vampire
by Blackfang64
Summary: While on a trip too one of the nearby villages, Shizuru helps out a girl in need. But what secret is Shizuru hiding from her and is there more to this girl then meets the eye? ShizNat Vampire fic, other pairings HaruKino etc
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I'm a vampire **

**Chapter 1: Blood eye beauty**

It was dark and gloomy night as the moon shined brightly in the night sky. Clouds covered parts of the sky as the moon hid and then revealed itself.

The castle stood among the hill far away from the village that could be seen upon the hill top. The castle stood still, a misty fog filled the air as the trees blew with the wind and the coldness wondered around the castle.

A light could be seen in the room that has been lit every night. Inside the room a coffin lies. The big black box sits there closed at day but at night it reveals the darkness that lies inside.

The coffin door slowly opened as a hand rose from within. The figure sat up as long brunette hair came falling down from her shoulders. Her eyes opened to reveal deep crimson eyes and her smile was not of evil but of happiness as the two fangs lied concealed within her mouth.

They girl yawned as she stretched her arms. "My, that was nice nap" the girl said as she stood up. She floated out of her coffin and onto the floor as she walked along the cold stone. She pulled out a pair of slippers from under a table as she wrapped a dressing gown around her body. She walked along quietly as she walked into a room where two coffins laid still.

"Haruka, Yukino its time to get up" the girl called out. The coffins door slowly opened as two girls sat up one still half asleep the other having a bit of trouble trying to find her glasses. "Uh Fujino couldn't you wait just another 5 minotes or something?" the blond haired girl asked. "Its minutes Haruka" the brown haired girl replied as she placed her glasses on. "That's what I said!" Haruka replied as a twitch came on her head.

"If you two are done the night is still young for us" the brunette interrupted. "Fine, be there in a sec Shizuru" Yukino replied as she got out of the coffin. Haruka followed after as they walked out of the room and onto the balcony.

"Look at village lying there so helplessly, if we want we could terrorize the village" Haruka suggested. "Well that wouldn't be nice, after all we don't want people knocking on our door asking us to get lost or worse" Shizuru replied as Haruka let out a pout. "Well if you don't mind I would like to head into town to pick up some supplies" Yukino asked as she appeared from behind Haruka.

"Well there's an idea what say girls, are you in?" Shizuru asked. Haruka looked at Yukino and let out a sigh in defeat. "Fine we'll go into town but not for too long, remember last time Shizuru?" Haruka asked as her eyes turned to the brunette. "Well it's not my fault I decided to help out with the festival" Shizuru replied as a smile came upon her face. "Yeah the festival of the 10 years of no vampires, if they found you they would have killed you" Haruka argued. "Let's forget about that and go and enjoy ourselves while the night is young" Shizuru suggested.

"Let's fly" Shizuru said as she jumped of the balcony. She fell through the wind as it rushed by before two demonic like wings came out of her back. She stood there an inch of the ground just floating there. "Damn I missed it a 1cm" Shizuru complained. "Come on Bubuzuke, we haven't got all day" Haruka yelled out. Shizuru looked up and followed Haruka and Yukino.

The wind whooshed by as Shizuru soared through the sky. It never changed, the feeling of being able to fly freely in the sky, not giving a care of what is around you. She found herself staring at the village as she was flying in close. She stopped on a hill not far from the town and waited for Haruka and Yukino.

Haruka and Yukino landed on the ground before looking at the town. "Remember girls we can't go into town in vampire forms so get change" Shizuru smiled. The wings on Shizuru's back descended back in as her fangs shrunk to regular sized teeth and her skin turned to a normal pink colour.

"Hmph show off" Haruka said as she looked away. "Well it's not my fault if I do it so elegantly" Shizuru replied as she looked over at Haruka. "Yeah yeah bubuzuke let's just change and go" Haruka said as she and Yukino changed into a human form.

"Let's go girls, remember, try not to cause trouble" Shizuru said as she walked off. Haruka walked off followed by a nervous looking Yukino trailing behind.

Shizuru walked into town and wondered the streets walking elegantly. Her eyes wondered around the streets as they were busy even at night. Taverns were open with their lights on and the sound of conversations going on. Shizuru stopped when she heard something.

Her eyes turned to an alleyway where the sound of voices could be heard. Shizuru walked to the alleyway until she came in sight of a couple of thugs. "Heh you're not going anywhere missy" one of the thugs said. Shizuru looked closely to see a girl. "You've got nowhere to go just give yourself up little missy and we won't hurt you...much" one of the other thugs said before laughing evilly.

She kicked a solid blow in one of the thug's stomachs before receiving a blow to the head with a stick. The other joined in and began bashing the girl. Shizuru watched horrifically as the girl was getting beaten to death.

Shizuru took a step into the alley way causing the thugs to turn around. She stood there looking at them angrily as they stopped and started walking up to her. "Hey there missy you wouldn't want to get yourself hurt do you?" one of the thugs asked. Shizuru smiled as her eyes turned to a flashing red. "I'm not the one who's going to get hurt, it's you guys who are about to get hurt" Shizuru replied.

The thugs looked at each other and burst into laughter. Shizuru smiled evilly as she raised her arms. One of the thugs looked at her before getting a swarm of bats coming out of her sleeves. A huge swarm of bats filled the alleyway around the thugs. "Let's get out of here!" one of the thugs yelled as they turn tail and ran for their lives followed by a swarm of bats.

Shizuru walked down the alleyway finding the girl badly beaten against the wall. "You poor thing" Shizuru said as she bent down. Shizuru's eyes widened at the sight of the girl. 'She was beautiful, her hair was a raven blue, her cheeks so soft and not a bad body' Shizuru thought. She placed her hand on the girl's neck checking her pulse. "You need to be treated fast" Shizuru said as took her hand of the girl's neck.

She looked around and no one was in sight. "I can't take you to the hospital it would be too risky if I get caught, best take you back to the castle" Shizuru said as she picked up the girl. Wings ascended out of her back as she flew up into the sky quickly before soaring through the clouds.

Shizuru looked at the girl. Her face was cut and bruised as well as the rest of her body. Shizuru arrived at the castle balcony as she walked along the floor carrying the unconscious girl with her.

She carried her to a spare room and gently laid her down on the bed. Shizuru walked away and came back with a damp cloth. She bent down and licked away the blood from the cuts. The taste of blood was a satisfy taste. She wiped away the dirt and dried up blood of the girl and bandaged any serious injuries. She tucked the girl under the covers and placed the damp cloth over her head. Shizuru smiled as she could hear the faint sounds of snoring. "So cute" Shizuru said as she left the room and closed the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Next day **

The sound of birds chirping and a gentle breeze filled the morning. The sun shined brightly in the sky as it made its way through the window of the room of the sleeping girl.

The door opened as Shizuru floated quietly carrying a tray with her as she floated over to the bed. She floated down and placed the tray on the small table next to the bed. She sat down on the bed as she looked at the girl. Shizuru took the cloth of the girl's head and dipped it in a bowl of water and squeezed most of the water out just enough to make it damp and placed it back on the girls head.

Shizuru looked at the girl. Something about her seemed familiar. She shook the thought out and left the room. She walked around the corner to find an angry Haruka looking at her.

"Why the heck did you bring her back here?!" Haruka yelled. Shizuru placed her hand over Haruka's mouth covering it. "Could you please keep it down, she's trying to sleep" Shizuru asked as she took her hand of Haruka's mouth. "If she finds out who we are she'll get the village here and have us all dead." Haruka said as she looked to see Yukino walking around looking like she was half asleep.

"Haruka do you have to be so loud, you woke me up" Yukino said as she wiped her eye. "Sorry Yukino please forgive me" Haruka apologized. Yukino smiled as she walked up to the girl. "It's okay, let's go and have breakfast anyway" Yukino replied as she took Haruka's hand and walked away.

Shizuru just smiled as she heard the sound of a door opening. She turned to see the girl trying to walk out of the room before finding her legs were feeling weak. Shizuru rushed over and managed to catch the girl as she fell over.

The girl looked up at her and backed off a bit. "Who are you?" the girl asked. "My name is Shizuru, what's yours?" Shizuru asked. The girl looked at her then opened her mouth to speak.

"My name is Natsuki" she replied.

**Tune into to chapter 2 **

**Author:** Well what do you think? I must note that this is might run for two or three more chapters or maybe four if lucky. Remember to read and review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** thank you to those who reviewed my story and I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now here's chapter 2 enjoy. My apologies on the fic saying complete, it meant to say in progress.

**Chapter 2: My name is Natsuki **

The girl looked at her then opened her mouth to speak.

"My name is Natsuki" she replied.

Shizuru looked at the girl as her eyes look into the girl's. They were a colour of emerald that sparkled in the sunlight. Shizuru helped the girl up as she placed the girl's arm over her shoulder to support her.

"You know you shouldn't be walking since your little incident last night" Shizuru said the girl as she looked at her. The girl stood there as her eyes widened. "What happen, where am I?" Natsuki said as she backed away from Shizuru but again she fell over and once again Shizuru was there to catch her.

"First let's get you too bed" Shizuru said as she helped the girl up. Despite her protests Shizuru helped Natsuki over to the bed. Natsuki sat there on the bed looking at the floor.

"I apologise for not introducing myself fully" Shizuru said as she pulled up a chair and sat down. "My name Shizuru Fujino and Live here" Shizuru introduced. Natsuki looked up at the girl. Her eyes could not believe what they saw. 'Holy crap she's beautiful, but she seems familiar' Natsuki thought.

"Um how did I get here? I can't remember anything until the fight and..." Natsuki stopped. "Oh no don't tell me you work for the-m" Natsuki said as she stood up hastily.

Shizuru stood up to calm the girl but in the attempt as she grabbed Natsuki's arm and which Natsuki's legs collapsed due to they were still feeling weak she fell over on the bed taking Shizuru with her. Natsuki felt a soft thump as she looked to see Shizuru's face close to hers looking at her. They laid there staring at each other's for a few seconds before the sound of yelling was heard.

Shizuru got off the girl and stood up as she walked over to the door. "Natsuki, rest assure you're in safe hands, I suggest you get some rest we'll talk more later, okay?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki looked at her and nodded. Natsuki climbed under the covers and rested her head on her pillow.

Shizuru walked over to the window and shutted the curtains. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her quietly. The sound of soft footsteps echoed the hallway before they were no more.

Shizuru walked quietly down the stairs as her mind was elsewhere. 'My my I have never seen a girl so eager to get up, she is cute though with those puppy dog eyes' Shizuru thought.

She snapped out of her thoughts and found herself in the kitchen and Yukino and Haruka eating. Haruka was chomping down on what looks like a cow's leg cooked but a glass of blood on side. Yukino was eating vegetables and had a cup of blood. 'I don't know how I ever got stuck with these two, a vegetarian and a girl who's jaw could swallow a castle whole, better make sure she doesn't try that' Shizuru thought.

"Haruka please remember to wipe your mouth" Shizuru said as she walked over to the cupboard. Yukino pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Haruka's mouth. Haruka just sat there blank eyed as Yukino cleaned after her. Haruka gave off a small blush as she looked away.

Shizuru opened the cupboard and pulled out a clay like jar. She pulled out a cup and took the lid of the jar. She took a spoon and scoop out of the jar what look like were herbs of sorts and placed it in the cup. She took the kettle and filled it up with water and placed it on the stove. She lit a fire and allowed the fire to heat up the kettle.

"So who's the girl Shizuru?" Haruka asked as she eyed Shizuru. Shizuru turned around and looked at the eyeing Haruka. "Ara Haruka you should stop eyeing me like that, Yukino might get jealous" Shizuru said as she gave off a giggle.

Yukino blushed at the comment while Haruka just got ticked off even more. "Leave her out of this, and you didn't answer my question" Haruka said as she tried to calm herself down. "Her name is Natsuki and that's all I know so far" Shizuru replied.

Haruka just went back to eating as the look her on her face was not a satisfied look. "So how long is she staying here for?" Yukino asked. "I don't know maybe a few days or a week" Shizuru replied. "A few more days?" Haruka yelled as she stood up knocking the chair back. "Haruka please be quiet our guest is sleeping" Shizuru said in a quiet voice.

Haruka wasn't too happy about this as she left the table and a worried Yukino followed after. Shizuru just sighed as she noticed steam coming from the kettle. She took it of the stove and poured the hot water into the cup. The scent filled the air around the cup as Shizuru lifted it up to her mouth. 'Mm nothing better than having a nice cup of tea in the morning' Shizuru thought as she drank down the tea.

Shizuru put the cup in the sink and walked off to her bedroom. On the way there she couldn't help but hear the sounds being made in Haruka's room. Shizuru just laughed as she kept walking along.

Shizuru stopped on the spot. She heard someone's voice and immediately ran to where it was coming from. The voice led her to the spare room where Natsuki was. She opened the door to find it was still dark and Natsuki was in bed but awake. "Is something wrong Natsuki?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki looked at the girl standing there. "I was wondering is there something to eat" Natsuki replied. Shizuru just laughed at the question. "So is Natsuki hungry, well I'll go and get something for you to eat okay?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki just nodded as Shizuru left.

A few minutes later Shizuru came in with a tray. On the tray were 2 cooked eggs, a steak that looked mouth watering, some toasted bread and a cup of water. "I hope Natsuki doesn't mind this" Shizuru said as she laid the tray on the side of the bed. Natsuki sat up and eyed the food.

Before Shizuru knew Natsuki was digging her hands into the food. She tore the steak apart with her hands and jaw and by the end all was left was a plate, a tray and an empty cup. Shizuru pulled out a cloth and wiped Natsuki's face as it was stained with food around the lips.

"My my Natsuki is sure one hungry puppy" Shizuru joked. Natsuki just looked away but felt a cloth rubbing against her left cheek. "Why are you doing this to me?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru stopped at the question and tried to think of an answer. "What do you mean?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki looked at the girl and sighed. "Nothing" Natsuki replied as she looked away.

"Well now that Natsuki has finished her meal she'll be going to sleep now won't she?" Shizuru asked as she looked at Natsuki. Natsuki just buried herself under the covers to hide from Shizuru. Shizuru just smiled as she left the room and closed the door.

"The girl is so cute, she seems so familiar though" Shizuru said as she stopped. Her mind was trying to figure out where she had heard the same or seen the girl before. "Oh well I'll remember some other time" Shizuru said as she kept walking down the hallway.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**3 days later **

The door opened as the light shined into the room. Shizuru walked in with a tray as she walked over to the bed. She placed the tray on the side of the bed next to the Sleeping Natsuki. She walked over to the window and pulled the curtains in to let a huge amount of sunlight get into the room.

Natsuki's eyes winced as she opened them before covering them from the sunlight. "Oh come on Shizuru, can't sleep in for a little while longer?" Natsuki asked as she sat up. "Well if Natsuki wants to sleep in she'll just have to go to bed early tonight" Shizuru replied as she sat next Natsuki.

"I brought you some breakfast Natsuki" Shizuru said as she handed Natsuki the tray. "Thank you Shizuru" Natsuki said as she took the tray and was about to dig in when she saw a knife and fork in front of her. "Natsuki is going to eat properly today" Shizuru said as she smiled. Natsuki pouted as she took the knife and fork and started eating.

"Does Natsuki feel well enough to be able to walk?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki swallowed down a bit of food and wiped her face. "I've been stuck in bed for three days since someone wouldn't let me out of bed to go walking" Natsuki replied as she looked at Shizuru.

"Ara so Natsuki hates me now, I feel so hurt" Shizuru said as she pretended to cry. "No I didn't mean it like that Shizuru, I don't hate you" Natsuki said as she tried to make Shizuru stop crying. "So Natsuki likes me then?" Shizuru asked as she looked at Natsuki. Natsuki just got annoyed at this and didn't say anything back.

"Well come on let's go for a walk into the forest" Shizuru said as she stood up taking the tray off Natsuki. Natsuki pushed the covers down as she moved her legs to the side. She placed her feet on the ground as Shizuru offered her hand to Natsuki. Natsuki took the hand and Shizuru pulled her up.

Natsuki legs were a bit uneasy at first but soon enough they were fine. She took a few steps as she found herself full of joy. Then something happened.

"Um Shizuru where's the bathroom" Natsuki asked as she looked at Shizuru. "Go left, then right and it's the 3rd door to the right" Shizuru replied. Shizuru blinked as Natsuki was gone in a flash. "Hm Natsuki sure was eager to go to the bathroom" Shizuru laughed as she left the room.

2 minutes later Natsuki turned up at the room where Shizuru was waiting. "Ready Shizuru?" Natsuki asked. "Well first Natsuki needs to get changed since the clothes are probably all smelly now, here" Shizuru replied as she handed Natsuki some clothes. Natsuki walked back into the room and came back out in the fresh new clothes.

Shizuru's eyes wanted to wonder all around Natsuki's body but she kept her eyes still. "Now are we ready?" Natsuki asked. "Now we are come on, this way" Shizuru said as she walked down the hallway. Natsuki followed the girl as they walked down the stairs and through what seemed like a maze.

When they came to the door they saw an angry Haruka waiting for them. "And where do you think you're going?" Haruka asked eyeing the girls.

**To be continued…. **

**Tune into chapter 3 **

**Author:** Well I guess there will be more then four chapters to come, so that's some good news to readers and bad news to me as I have to type them up. Well remember to read and review and let me know what you thought about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** thank you to those who gave reviews. I don't Mai HiME or any of its characters, I just burrowed them. Now enjoy.

**Chapter 3: A walk in the forest **

When they came to the door they saw an angry Haruka waiting for them. "And where do you think you're going?" Haruka asked eyeing the girls.

Natsuki just stood there confused. 'Wait you mean to tell me she was the one making all that noise?' Natsuki thought. "Ara why hello Haruka" Shizuru said as she smiled. "Don't hello me Shizuru, you've got some explaining to do" Haruka replied. "My apologies, Haruka this is Natsuki and Natsuki this is Haruka" Shizuru said as she introduced the two.

"Me and Natsuki were just about to go for a walk, no if you don't mind" Shizuru said as she started walking to the door. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere Bubuzuke" Haruka said as she held her hand up to stop Shizuru.

"I'm not done he...re" Haruka said before falling to the ground. Natsuki eyes widened as there stood a girl with brown hair holding a mallet. "Right on time Yukino" Shizuru said as she walked out the door. Natsuki followed after Shizuru.

"I'm sorry for Haruka's rudeness" Yukino apologized. "Uh it's not a problem" Natsuki replied as she walked by. Yukino dragged Haruka away leaving Natsuki looking a bit confused.

"Do not worry about Haruka she's rather use to it, Yukino is just around to keep her under control" Shizuru said as she looked at Natsuki. "Why does she call you Bubuzuke?" Natsuki asked. "I don't know, but I'm rather use to it" Shizuru replied. "She kind of reminded me of you two days ago

**.........................................................Flashback............................................................... **

**The next day **

Natsuki woke to see a smiling Shizuru staring at her. "Oh no I'm still here" Natsuki said as she wiped her eyes. "Ara Is Natsuki not glad to see me, I feel so unwanted" Shizuru said as she began to cry. Natsuki sat seeing the girl covering her face crying.

"No Shizuru, I didn't mean it like that please don't cry" Natsuki said as she leaned over at the girl. "So Natsuki is glad to see me?" Shizuru asked looking at the girl with a smiling face. "Wha- wait were you just faking it?" Natsuki asked. "Hm Natsuki is fun to tease" Shizuru said as Natsuki gave of a small blush.

"Look if you're going to tease me all day then go" Natsuki said as she crossed her arms looking away. "Ara does Natsuki want me to go, does she not want to see ever again i feel so sad" Shizuru said as she began to cry again. "What I didn't mean it like that I wait you better not be faking it" Natsuki looked to see Shizuru was still crying. "Fine I'm sorry" Natsuki pouted looking away from the smiling girl.

"That's it I'm getting up" Natsuki said as she swung her legs around but was stopped by Shizuru's hand. "Natsuki is not going anywhere, she has to stay in bed" Shizuru said as she pulled her arm away. "Oh come on my legs are fine, besides I need to use the bathroom" Natsuki said as she looked at Shizuru with puppy dog eyes. "Sorry Natsuki, you're my guest so you're my responsibility" Shizuru replied as she walked to the door. "And if you try to get up you'll have to deal with me" Shizuru winked as she left the room.

..................................................**End of flashback**...........................................................

Natsuki looked at Shizuru with a mean look. "Ara I did warn you didn't I?" Shizuru asked. "Why the heck did you move a freaking cupboard in front of the door?" Natsuki asked as her eye twitched. "So Natsuki wouldn't go anywhere" Shizuru replied.

"After what you did I wonder why I'm going on this walk in the first place" Natsuki asked as she crossed her arms. "Unless you would like to meet Haruka in person" Shizuru replied as she gave of a small laugh. Natsuki thought for a second. "Point taken, lets go" Natsuki said as she began walking.

"Um Natsuki, it's in that direction" Shizuru pointed. Natsuki stopped feeling quite embarrassed and turned to Shizuru. "Fine lead the way" Natsuki said as Shizuru started walking off. Natsuki followed behind not trying to get lost.

They walked along the dirt path that led through the forest. Natsuki's eyes wondered around looking at all the wildlife and the sites that would make anyone go wide eyed. "So Shizuru you come through often?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru just kept walking as though she was in her own little world. "Of course I enjoy a nice stroll through every morning to freshen up my mind" Shizuru replied.

After a while Natsuki could feel her legs getting sore. "Uh can we have a break, my legs are tired" Natsuki said as she began to fall behind. Shizuru turned around to see Natsuki looking a bit tired as she sitting on the ground. "I wouldn't sit on that nest of ants if I were you" Shizuru said as Natsuki looked down to see ants starting to crawl up her.

Natsuki screamed as she shot up wiping the ants of her. Shizuru covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed at the Natsuki in trouble. By time Natsuki finished getting the ants of Shizuru was in tears of laughter. "Ha ha very funny" Natsuki muttered angrily.

"Sorry Natsuki, there is a spring just a few metres from here, we can rest there if you like" Shizuru asked. Natsuki looked at the girl with anger but turned into relief. "Fine lead the way" Natsuki replied. Shizuru walked to the side as she pulled a branch away to reveal another path. "Whoa cool" Natsuki said as her eyes went wide in amazement.

"This way" Shizuru said as she grabbed Natsuki by the hand and walked with her through the path. "Uh Shizuru?" Natsuki asked as her eyes were fixed on Shizuru's hand holding hers. "Natsuki does not want to get lost in this path, spiders like to have fun with lost prey" Shizuru replied. Natsuki suddenly felt nervous at the thought of spiders. Shizuru smiled as she felt her hand getting gripped tighter by Natsuki.

Natsuki just closed her eyes in hope that this path would end soon. Surely it did as they came to a stop. Natsuki opened her eyes as they were filled with amazement. There it was a spring like Shizuru said but it was more beautiful than anything she had seen.

The sounds of water flowing from the two rocks high above filled the air. The sounds of nature in her ears made her feel at peace. She closed her eyes as she felt her mind empty of thoughts. The sound of peace and quiet swarmed in her mind as if though she felt she wasn't part of this world anymore.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki eyes shot opened as her mind was back to reality. "Hm?" Natsuki asked as she looked over at Shizuru. "This place is where I go when I feel like my mind needs a rest" Shizuru replied as she looked at Natsuki.

Natsuki was silent as she looked at the water. She walked up to the spring and kneeled down to look closer. The water was crystal clear. Natsuki dipped her hand into the water as the sent chill through her arm. She pulled her hand out of the water as she felt that the water on her hand wasn't cold anymore.

"It's okay to drink, you can't hide your thirst from me" Shizuru joked. Natsuki looked at the water as she scooped some out with her two hands and drank some of it. "Wow this is great, I've never drank something like this before, it's so fresh" Natsuki said in amazement as her eyes widened at the taste.

Natsuki looked to see Shizuru sitting down on one of the rocks. "Hey how did you get up there?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru looked at Natsuki from the rock and smiled. "Just climb those rocks there" Shizuru replied as she pointed to some rocks on the left. Natsuki climber her way up until she was at the top. She sat down on the other rock next to Shizuru.

"Look" Shizuru said as her eyes were focused on something. Natsuki looked to see it. Her eyes were once again filled with amazement as they saw a sight to be seen. She could the entire forest and the castle where she had been staying at. "That's one big castle" Natsuki stated.

Shizuru smiled as she looked at Natsuki. "Shizuru?" Natsuki asked. "Yes what is it?" Shizuru replied. "Do you get lonely being all by yourself here sometimes?" Natsuki asked as she looked at Shizuru. Shizuru smiled as Natsuki was looking at her in a worried way. "Not really, I don't get concern about that" Shizuru replied.

"Well why do you smile all the time?" Natsuki asked. "Is there something wrong with me smiling Natsuki, perhaps you want to smile instead of always looking so grumpy" Shizuru replied. Natsuki just looked at the girl with a 'Shut up' look. "Well why are you treating me so nicely?" Natsuki asked. "My Natsuki sure is full of questions today, to answer your question is because me and Natsuki are friends" Shizuru replied.

Natsuki was silent. "Wait you consider me as a friend?" Natsuki asked. "Ara does Natsuki not consider me as a friend I feel so hurt" Shizuru said as she had a sad look on her face. "No it's just that I haven't had a friend for a long time" Natsuki replied as she went quiet.

Shizuru got up and jumped to the rock Natsuki was sitting on. Natsuki turned to see a smiling Shizuru offering her hand. Natsuki gripped tightly as Shizuru pulled her up. "Well no you've got one" Shizuru said as she embraced Natsuki in a hug. Natsuki was a little disturbed by this sudden affection that she felt a little embarrassed.

"Ara why doesn't Natsuki hug back?" Shizuru asked. "Well I don't exactly do hugs" Natsuki replied. Shizuru took her arms off Natsuki as she turned away. "Ara does Natsuki think I'm too ugly to get a hug?" Shizuru asked as she began to sob. "No I don't think you're ugly, you're beautiful" Natsuki said as she looked at Shizuru with a worried look. "So Natsuki thinks I'm beautiful then?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki blushed red as she realised what she just said.

"I'll forget what you said if you give me hug" Shizuru said as she smiled evilly. "Hey that's blackmail" Natsuki complained. She knew she had no other choice so she quickly wrapped her arms around Shizuru. Shizuru did the same as her smile turned to a happy one.

"Natsuki this is what friends do to let the other know that they're not alone" Shizuru whispered into Natsuki ear. Shizuru's whisper sent a shiver up and down Natsuki's spine but when she heard the word she felt at ease.

"Ha ha ha that a sight I thought I would never see" laughed a voice. Natsuki and Shizuru broke apart to look down to see a girl with red hair looking at them. Natsuki instantly recognised the person and gave her a death glare.

"You missed me mutt?" asked the girl as she smiled evilly. "Nao…" Natsuki muttered.

**To be continued…. **

**Author: **Well there's chapter three for you. My mind had been driving me nuts all week with this chapter. I've got to take it easy with all these stories. Natsuki and Shizuru are once again interrupted by an unexpected guest. Tune into chapter 4 to find out what happens next. Remember to read and review to let me know what you thought about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** **thank you to all those who have sent me reviews. I hope to aim at getting at least 50. I don't own Mai HiME (pouts) but I'm just using its characters. This chapter is dedicated to all my loyal readers. So here it is chapter 4. **

**Chapter 4: The spider has come down from its web **

"You missed me mutt?" asked the girl as she smiled evilly. "Nao…" Natsuki muttered.

Nao held up her hand as she licked along her finger which made Natsuki send shiver down her spine. Shizuru just stood there confused on what was going on. "Is she a friend of yours?" Shizuru asked as she turned her head to Natsuki. Natsuki just stood there looking at the girl evilly. "More like a pest then a friend" Natsuki replied.

"Oh come on Natsuki is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Nao asked as she looked at Natsuki with delight. Natsuki climbed down the rock as she made her way over to Nao. Shizuru followed after.

Natsuki stood there looking at the red haired girl with the Kuga death glare. Nao smiled as she walked over to the blue haired girl. "So how's it going mutt?" Nao asked. Natsuki's eye twitched at the word mutt. "I told you not to call me mutt Nao" Natsuki replied as she shot a glare at Nao.

"Oh come on Natsuki, you know you like it" Nao said as she poked Natsuki in the stomach. Natsuki jumped back as Nao poked her. "Hm I see Natsuki is still as ticklish as ever" Nao smirked. "Enough of that Nao" Natsuki said as she drew her fist back taking a step towards Nao.

"Oh come on Natsuki you wouldn't hurt someone like me after your little soft moment" Nao laughed as she looked at Natsuki. Natsuki was at the point of breaking the vein and wiping Nao's ass of the face of the earth.

"By the way who is your girlfriend there?" Nao teased. "She's not my girlfriend!" Natsuki yelled. "Ara does Natsuki not consider me as a girlfriend is it because she thinks I'm ugly?" Shizuru asked as she appeared behind Natsuki pretending to cry. "No Shizuru your not ugly, your beautiful" Natsuki replied as she tried to calm Shizuru down. "So Natsuki thinks I'm beautiful then?" Shizuru asked as a smile grew on her face. 'Dammit not again, why do I always get fooled by her' Natsuki thought.

"Uh yeah sorry to break the moment but who the hell are you?" Nao asked as she eyed Shizuru. "Nao this is Shizuru, Shizuru this thing's name is Nao" Natsuki smirked as Nao's eye twitched. "Humph shut up mutt" Nao angrily replied as she glared at Natsuki.

"Ara it's nice to meet you Nao-san" Shizuru greeted politely. Nao just looked at the girl with a disgusting look. "Right, just who do you think are?" Nao asked. "Ara my name is Shizuru" Shizuru replied politely. Nao looked at the girl as her eye twitched. "That was a rhetorical question, I know what your name is" Nao spoke rudely as she turned back to Natsuki.

"Ara Natsuki are you sure she isn't you're friend, you both seem so stubborn" Shizuru asked. Nao and Natsuki looked at Shizuru. "We are not stubborn" Nao and Natsuki in unison.

Shizuru just smiled. "Nao don't you have some helpless prey or something to go annoy and not me?" Natsuki asked. Nao walked over to Natsuki and placed her hand on Natsuki's chin. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Nao whispered seductively. "Ara if you want me to go, I'll be more then happy to" Shizuru interrupted as both girls were looking at her.

"Well if you don't mind that would be nice" Nao replied as Natsuki backed away. "Don't even think about Nao" Natsuki said as she turned her back. Nao frowned as she looked at the brunette girl. Nao's eyes caught something that got her interested. 'Impossible they're still alive?' Nao thought as she looked at Shizuru's crimson eyes.

"Ara is Nao liking what she sees?" Shizuru asked. Nao shook her head and evil eyed the girl. "Well it was nice chatting to you Natsuki but I've got somewhere to be, later mutt" Nao said as she ran into the forest. "Don't call me mutt!" Natsuki yelled at Nao. The sounds of movements slowly fainted.

"Well she seemed nice" Shizuru said as Natsuki looked at her. Natsuki broke into laughter as Shizuru stood there confused on what was so funny. "You're really funny Shizuru" Natsuki said as she calmed herself down. "I'll take that as a compliment" Shizuru replied as she gave Natsuki a smile

"So Natsuki do you wish to continue the walk now?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki nodded in reply. Shizuru led Natsuki through the trail until they came back onto the road. Natsuki followed Shizuru as she was quiet.

"Hey Shizuru you okay?" Natsuki asked as she walked beside Shizuru. Shizuru twitched her head as she looked at Natsuki. "Yes I'm fine" Shizuru replied. Natsuki could see something was concerning Shizuru but she ignored it.

"Nao seemed eager to get going don't you think Natsuki?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki looked at Shizuru as she saw the girl was looking at her with a questioning look. "Yeah she rather did usually she likes to hang around annoy the hell out of people but I guess whatever it was it must have been important for her to leave" Natsuki replied.

"Anyway enough of that girl, that's the last thing I want on my mind" Natsuki said as she looked away. "Ara so does Natsuki want something else on her mind?" Shizuru asked as she whispered seductively into Natsuki's ear. "Wha-! Don't do that okay?" Natsuki yelled as she moved away eagerly. "Ara Natsuki's is blushing, perhaps Natsuki has a dirty mind" Shizuru said as she smiled. Natsuki felt her face burning up bright red as she covered her face away from Shizuru.

"Well if you want to have something else on your mind, I have something that will" Shizuru suggested as she walked off into some bushes. Natsuki shrugged her shoulders as she followed after Shizuru.

After making her way through the bushes she finally found an end to it as she found Shizuru over at a tree. Natsuki walked over as Shizuru picked down some sort of fruit to what it looked like to Natsuki.

"Hey Shizuru what are you doing?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru turned around holding a pink fruit in the shape of what looked like a heart with a thin line down the middle. "What is that Shizuru?" Natsuki asked as she poked it. Shizuru broke it in half right down the line and handed a piece to Natsuki. "An Isei Shoei fruit" Shizuru replied.

Natsuki looked at the pink fruit as she took a little sniff of it. "It's quite sweet and it's not poisonous Natsuki" Shizuru said as she took a bite out of the piece she had. Natsuki shrugged her shoulders as she took a bite out of it. Natsuki's mouth felt like an explosion of sweetness has just been eaten as her eyes lit up.

"Woah this is amazing, it's the sweetest thing I've ever tasted" Natsuki said as she took another bite out of it. Shizuru's just smiled as Natsuki was eating away happily. "Ara does Natsuki like it?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki looked up at Shizuru swallowing the last bit. "Sure do, we should get some more" Natsuki replied as she turned to the tree.

"Ara Natsuki, I'll do it you're my guest after all" Shizuru said as she lifted her arms to pick off some of the Isei Shoei of the branches. "Perhaps we should head back, it'll be almost time for lunch soon" Shizuru suggested as she started walking carrying some Isei Shoei fruits in her arms. Natsuki stood there dumbly before turning around to follow Shizuru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived back at the castle where Natsuki was finding it hard to keep walking. "Must…get…more…exercise…for…my…legs" Natsuki panted in exhaustion. "Ara does Natsuki need a hand?" Shizuru asked. "Sure that would be helpful" Natsuki replied.

Shizuru handed Natsuki Isei Shoei's as Natsuki stood there with a bunch of fruit in her arms. Then Shizuru placed an arm around Natsuki's back and one around Natsuki's legs as she carried the girl in a bridal position. "Whaaaaa" Natsuki exclaimed to the sudden movement. "There, now Natsuki won't have to use her legs" Shizuru said as she carried Natsuki inside. "Uh thanks" Natsuki replied as her head was a little confused.

As soon as they got inside Natsuki could smell something delicious. "Yukino, Haruka we're home" Shizuru called out. Shizuru carried Natsuki into what looked like the dining area. She lowered Natsuki down as Natsuki stood up and looked around. 'Chairs, table, plates but where is the food?' Natsuki thought. Shizuru took the fruit away from Natsuki while her mind was elsewhere and placed it in a bowl.

Her ears could hear the sound of something cooking in the kitchen, until it was interrupted by some loud yelling. Natsuki turned to see it was the blond haired girl. "There you are Shizuru" Haruka yelled as she walked in. "Ara Haruka I see you're up, did you enjoy the nap?" Shizuru asked. "Ha ha very funny Bubuzuke, but you're not getting out of cleaning the dishes today" Haruka replied as she shot a glare at Shizuru.

"Very well you win, but after lunch" Shizuru said as she walked over to the table. Haruka stormed into the kitchen in triumph as Natsuki just stood there confused. "Ara does Natsuki want a seat?" Shizuru asked the distracted Natsuki. Natsuki looked over and nodded in reply. Shizuru pulled two seats and sat down on one while Natsuki sat on the other.

A minute later Yukino came in with a plate with what was a roast chicken and Haruka came out with a plate of vegetables. Natsuki could feel her mouth watering over the food in front of her. Haruka sat down as Yukino soon followed after. Shizuru stood up taking the knife and cutting the chicken as she served some to Natsuki and herself. Natsuki picked up the plate of vegetables and pushed some onto her plate as she dug into her food.

Yukino was eating vegetables as usual, Haruka was gauging down on her meat like a wild animal, Natsuki was eating as though she hadn't eaten for awhile while Shizuru was just sitting there eating properly. "Natsuki are you thirsty?" Shizuru asked as she looked at Natsuki. Natsuki could feel her throat feeling a bit dry so she gave a nod.

Shizuru walked off into the kitchen and came out with some cups and a jug full of water. She gave a cup to everyone as she poured everyone a drink. Natsuki drank down the water in an instant. Shizuru handed Natsuki the jug as she smiled. Shizuru walked off into the kitchen, coming out two minutes later with a cup with steam coming out of it.

Natsuki looked over to see a weird looking liquid in the cup. Natsuki could smell all kinds of herbs that were from the cup. "Hey Shizuru, what is that?" Natsuki asked as she pointed to the cup. Shizuru took a sip and placed the cup down. "Tea, would you like some Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as she looked at the girl. "Uh no thanks, I'm fine with water" Natsuki replied as she poured herself another cup and drank it down.

Natsuki let out a belch in satisfactory as she sat back with an empty plate in front of her. Everyone looked at her as she just smiled in embarrassment. "Well Fujino, you've got dishes to do" Haruka said as she stood up. "Ara and you've got Yukino to do" Shizuru replied back as a smile grew on her face.

Haruka grew bright red as Yukino left the table eager to get away. Haruka left giving Shizuru a death glare that made Natsuki move back a bit. Shizuru just smiled as she stood up collecting the plates. "Ara, could you help me with the washing Natsuki?" Shizuru asked. "Uh sure" Natsuki replied as she picked up some of the plates and carried them off to the kitchen.

'Man what a bunch of weird people, having Nao around on second thought doesn't sound so bad' Natsuki thought. "Ara if Natsuki is done staring into the distance could she help me?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki's mind snapped back into reality as she handed Shizuru the dish. 'Well this is going to be some long days to come' Natsuki thought as she let out a sigh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile elsewhere **

"Are you sure of this Nao?" asked the hooded man. The room was dark as there were two torches lit that lit up some of the room. Nao was on one knee kneeling as her head was facing down. "I'm sure of it, there was no doubt about it" Nao replied as she looked up.

"Hm then it seems we've got a problem on our hands, find the location of where the vampire is and report back" the hooded man said as he disappeared into the darkness of the room. "Yes master Rieto, as you wish" Nao replied as she got up.

'Hm don't worry Natsuki, I'll save you from that blood sucker and then we'll have our own time to ourselves' Nao thought evilly as she let out a soft wicked laugh. "Just you wait Shizuru, I'll have my revenge on what your parents did" Nao said as she left the room and descended into the darkness.

**To be continued… **

**Author: Well there you go chapter 4. I'm sorry it's been awhile since I updated, well only a couple of days, still I'm try to get the new chapters up as soon as possible. Oh and if Anonfag is reading, tell me where I need to fix up in this chapter if there is something wrong. And if people are asking about the fruit, no it is not real it is made up and there is purpose for it, which you will find out in the later chapters. Remember to read and review to let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: I don't own Mai HiME I'm just borrowing some of its characters. The first part of this chapter is with Nao so this is just here to point out any confusion. Here's chapter five, enjoy. **

**Chapter 5: The story of the fruit **

The sounds of steps echoed through the passageway as the faint signs of light could be seen. Nao walked down the stairs as her eyes were not focused on where she was going but where she wanted to be.

"It's been 10 years but finally those bloodsuckers are showing themselves" Nao's voice echoed. The darkness didn't hinder her eye sight as she was use to it. She walked along the corridor that had rooms on both sides of the corridor. Nao approached the corner when she heard the sound of foot steps.

She stood there in an attack position as she waited for the person to come around the corner. "Who's there, show yourself!" Nao called out. "Nao-san?" replied a girl. Nao withdrew from her attack stance as she looked around the corner. She let out a sigh as she walked over to the girl.

Nao couldn't see the girl's face as she was in the darkness. The girl moved away from the darkness and into the light to reveal a girl with dark green hair and purple eyes. "Tomoe, what are you doing here?" Nao asked.

Tomoe stood there looking nervous as she walked over to Nao. "Nao-san I heard that you were going to find the vampires and I was…" Tomoe replied as she stopped. "You were worried about me? Hm you don't have anything to worry about, I'll be alright, though thanks for caring" Nao said as she walked past the girl giving her a pat on the head.

She walked away into the darkness as the sound of a something moving could be heard. Tomoe blushed as she closed her eyes. 'She really noticed me' Tomoe thought as she smiled. "Please be alright Nao" Tomoe said softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki picked up a brush and began scrubbing off the bits of food of the plates as she washed it in the water. She handed Shizuru the plate as Shizuru dried it off with a cloth.

"Remind me why I'm the one washing these dishes when you should be the one washing them?" Natsuki asked as she looked at Shizuru. "Ara I don't like getting my hands dirty, plus you lost the game so you have to pay for losing" Shizuru replied as she placed the dish in the cupboard.

"Hey you're just lucky you one that game of tic tac toe" Natsuki pouted as she went back to scrubbing the dishes. "Ara if I remember Natsuki then challenge me another 8 times and lost all of them" Shizuru laughed as Natsuki shot her a glare. "When we're done here I'm going to get something to eat" Natsuki mumbled as she handed a dish to Shizuru.

"Perhaps Natsuki would like an Isei Shoei fruit after this?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki's eyes lit up as the she could still taste the sweetness of the fruit in her mouth. Shizuru just stood there amazed as Natsuki washed the dishes so fast that the pile of them got bigger and bigger until all the dishes were all cleaned.

"I see Natsuki is eager to eat one of the Isei Shoei fruits, well help yourself to one, there in a bowl in the dining room" Shizuru pointed as Natsuki rushed out of the kitchen. Shizuru just smiled and went back to drying the newly cleaned dishes.

Natsuki found the fruits in the bowl. Here eyes were lusting for one as she grabbed one out of the bowl. She took a bite into it as her taste buds waited for the sweet taste to come pouring in. Natsuki chewed it around her mouth as she found that the fruit was not as sweet as the one she had. She swallowed it as she looked at the fruit. 'It doesn't look off, it looks just like the one I had but why isn't it as sweet as the one I had?' Natsuki thought.

"Ara I guess you've noticed the taste?" Shizuru asked as she walked into the room. Natsuki turned around looking at her with a 'how did you know look?' "Here, allow me" Shizuru said as she took the fruit from Natsuki's hands and broke it in half. She handed Natsuki the bitten half as Natsuki looked at it. "Now try it" Shizuru suggested as she took a bite. Natsuki shrugged her shoulders as she took a bite into it.

Once again her eyes lit up in delight as she could taste the sweetness again. "Wow how did you do that?" Natsuki asked. "Do what?" Shizuru asked "Well when I took a bite into the fruit it wasn't at a sweet but when you broke it in half it went all sweet" Natsuki replied. Shizuru smiled as she looked at the fruit.

"The origin of this fruit has a somewhat interesting story to its taste" Shizuru said as she took a bite into the fruit. "Well could you tell me the story?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru smiled. "Sure I'd love too" Shizuru replied as she walked off. "Perhaps Natsuki would like something to sit on if she is going to hear the story" Shizuru suggested as she walked off into another room. Natsuki followed after as Shizuru led her into another room.

Inside the room were three chairs that looked comfortable to sit on, there was a torch that was unlit hanging on the wall and a window that allowed you to see outside. Shizuru sat down on one chair as she gave Natsuki a look for her to have a seat. Natsuki sat down on the one of the other chairs and looked over at Shizuru.

"Long ago when this castle was not here, a lady owned the land and with it she lived in a small house. One day as she was walking into town she was attacked by bandits and when she felt like all was lost a stranger came out of nowhere and chased the bandits away. The lady laid eyes on the man that had saved her and she knew it was love at first sight, and in time they were married. They lived on the lands here and often they went for walks into the forest. One day the husband wandered through some bushes and came to a spot, where the sun's rays shined brightly in here, where it all was peaceful and a sight to be seen. He brought his wife there and they enjoyed every minute they were there. The husband decided to plants a tree in that area so it would be remembered of the times they were together in pure happiness" Shizuru said as she looked at Natsuki who was listening to every word.

"Then an unexpected thing happened" Shizuru said as she looked at Natsuki who's eyes were opened in eagerness. "What happened?" Natsuki asked. "The husband planted an ordinary tree and yet as the tree grew over the years it eventually produced a fruit" Shizuru replied.

"He knew that there was something special about this tree and as he picked the fruit it tasted sweet. He took a piece home and broke it in half and gave one half to his wife, it was then that the fruit's magic kicked in and they tasted sweetness like nothing they had ever tasted. They knew this was something that shouldn't be shared with the world so they kept it secret and was eventually passed down through generations" Shizuru finished.

"Wait if the secret was passed down through generations then would that make you?" Natsuki asked as she was trying to figure it out. "Yes it would" Shizuru replied. "But what makes it so sweet?" Natsuki asked. "It was believed that the fruit was created by a bond of friendship, whenever two people eat off a piece of that fruit the sweetness would tell if those two people will share a bond of friendship" Shizuru replied.

Natsuki was just sitting there trying to process the information she had just heard. "So okay, when I tried the fruit alone it was just normal, but when you broke it in half and we both tried it, it went sweet, then that means…" Natsuki said as mind drifted off elsewhere. "It means that we'll share great bond of friendship" Shizuru finished as she smiled at Natsuki.

"Okay I think I get it" Natsuki said as she was still trying to figure it out. "They named it Isei Shoei because if you swap the first name's letters ei with the second name sho you get Issho Eiei which means together forever" Shizuru said as she stood up.

"Ah my brain is hurting" Natsuki said as she placed her hands on her head. "Maybe its best that Natsuki doesn't bother to much about it" Shizuru suggested as she helped Natsuki up.

They walked out of the room as they walked down the hallway. They wandered down until Natsuki could hear something. As they got closer Shizuru could hear it too and immediately covered Natsuki's ears. "What?" Natsuki asked as she looked around in confusion. Shizuru hastily pushed Natsuki passed the room and made sure she couldn't hear anything. 'Yukino and Haruka must up at it again, they really need a sound proof room' Shizuru thought as she kept pushing Natsuki away.

They finally stopped as Shizuru took her hands of Natsuki's ears. "What was that for?" Natsuki asked. "Unless you wanted to hear what should not be heard then I suggest you should be thankful" Shizuru replied. "What was in there, a monster or something?" Natsuki asked. "No not monster, well one would classify to be as scary as one while the other is more of a baby one at least" Shizuru replied. Natsuki was confused on what she was talking about.

"What is in there then?" Natsuki asked as she turned around and started walking to the door. Shizuru immediately moved in front of her to stop her. "Hey let me go, are you hiding something?" Natsuki asked as she looked at Shizuru in the eye. "If you want to be scarred for life then go ahead and peek" Shizuru replied as she let Natsuki pass.

"Fine I will" Natsuki said as she stormed over to the door and opened it. Shizuru held up her hand and lifted a finger until all five were up. Natsuki came screaming past her at a fast speed. "I told you so" Shizuru mumbled as she looked back at the door.

Haruka poked her head out followed by a wondering Yukino. "Hey bubuzuke tell her to keep her nose out, can't we get a little privacy here?" Haruka called out as she popped her head back inside followed by Yukino.

Shizuru laughed as she made her way to the one place Natsuki would go. She opened the door to the room Natsuki was staying in and found a big lump under the bed sheets. Shizuru sat down on the side of the bed and looked at the lump. "Ara did Natsuki see why?" Shizuru asked. It was quiet.

Shizuru pulled the bed sheets slowly down as Natsuki quickly pulled them back up. Shizuru leaned down and peered through the small little air hole. She could Natsuki under the sheets with her eyes filled with fear as her body was shaking. "I told you would be scarred for life" Shizuru said as she stroked the top of Natsuki's head.

"Come out Natsuki or do I have to come in there?" Shizuru asked as she gave Natsuki a look that Natsuki knew would be trouble. She slowly pulled the covers back as she crawled out of her little hole. Shizuru couldn't help but blush at the cuteness. 'Aww she looks so cute all snuggled in the blankets' Shizuru thought as she realised what she just thought and quickly went back to being mature.

Natsuki crawled out of her hole and rested her head on her pillow. Shizuru noticed Natsuki's skin was paler then usual. "Ara I guess the shock was too much for you" Shizuru said as she looked at Natsuki's scared eyes. "You could've told me they were…" Natsuki paused as she was trying to find the right word to use. "Well Natsuki didn't listen to me and so she got punished" Shizuru replied as she looked away.

"Why won't the thought go away of those two, I need something to get my mind off the thought" Natsuki complained as she shut her eyes tightly. Natsuki felt a tug on her shoulder as she opened her eyes and turned around. When she turned her face it was so close to Shizuru's that she could feel Shizuru's breath on her lips. Shizuru slowly moved in as Natsuki was a little confused on what was going on.

'Mmmm Natsuki seems to have no clue on what's going on, maybe a little fun out to do it' Shizuru thought. Shizuru moved her lips closer to Natsuki's as she turned Natsuki's face and kissed the girl on the cheek. Natsuki immediately turn a dark red colour of embarrassment. Shizuru moved away to see Natsuki had fainted of embarrassment.

Shizuru giggle softly as she moved Natsuki's body around so she was in a sleeping position. She pulled the covers over Natsuki's body as she kissed the girl on the forehead. "Natsuki could use the rest after today" Shizuru mumbled softly to herself. She left the room and closed the door.

Shizuru walked quietly down the hallway as she walked to her room. She opened and closed the door behind her and opened her coffin. It was a violet colour inside as she laid down and pulled the coffin door down and drifted to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuru's eyes shot wide opened as she heard a scream. She opened the coffin door and jumped out. She looked out the window to see it was dark as she grabbed a torch and took it with her.

She ran out of her room and towards where the scream had come from. She saw Yukino outside of the room where Natsuki was sleeping. Yukino looked petrified as Shizuru hurried over only to see a glimpse as a dark figure jumped out of the window.

"Yukino what happened?" Shizuru asked as she shook the scared Yukino. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth trembling in fear. "The-the, it-it was a-a-a…" Yukino replied as she trembled on her words. "It-it-its got Na-Natsuki" Yukino said as she fainted.

Shizuru's eyes widened as she looked over at the window. She rushed to the window and saw that the figure could not be seen in the darkness.

"Hold on Natsuki, I'm coming" Shizuru muttered.

**To be continued… **

**Author: well there's chapter five. Exciting don't you think? The fruit's name 'Isei** **Shoei' is Issho Eiei if you mix the letters around. It says together forever in Japanese. I look it up on English to Japanese site so I'm pretty sure that's what it says. I apologize if the story got a bit confusing around Shizuru's explanation part and I apologize. **

**The story is going to get more and more interesting so stay tuned. Here's a little bit on what's going to happen in the next chapter, Shizuru's on the hunt for the creature and Nao is on the hunt for the vampire. Not telling anymore of the next so stay tune. Remember to read and review. Please I need to know if I should keep going with the story or not. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Thank you to all those who sent reviews and I don't own Mai HiME I'm just 'borrowing' its characters. Warning this chapter contains a little NaoNat but it's only one sided. Here's chapter six, enjoy. **

**Chapter 6: I've found you **

Shizuru's eyes widened as she looked over at the window. She rushed to the window and saw that the figure could not be seen in the darkness.

"Hold on Natsuki, I'm coming" Shizuru muttered.

Shizuru ran into her room passing through the worried Haruka as she ran to the balcony. "Here it goes" she said as darkness filled the air. Demon like wings erected out of her back as her hands turned into razor sharp claws. Her fangs grew long as the pupil in her eyes shrunk and her eyes turned a dark blood red. Her hair grew to a long dark blood brown colour as her skin changed to a pale brown.

Her wings flapped in one effort and lifted her into the air and soared through the clouds. Haruka arrived at the balcony amazed as she saw the slightest glimpse of Shizuru. "Oh dear, she never uses that form, what an idiot" Haruka yelled.

Shizuru raced through the air as her eyes were focused on killing this creature that took her Natsuki. 'Wait did I just think of her as my Natsuki?' Shizuru thought. Her eyes looked up at the moon. "Dam its brightness, no time full moon I've got a creature to kill" Shizuru said as she swooped down just metres of the trees.

A loud howl echoed through the trees as Shizuru looked over to where it was coming from. 'Damn the wolves must be back from their disappearance season as usual' Shizuru thought.

'Let's see where that creature is' Shizuru thought. Her eyes blinked as her vision turned into a heat sensing. She flew over the trees as her heat sensor could pick up the warmth of a duck a mile away.

After a few minutes she still had no luck. "Damn where is Natsuki, she has to be here somewhere" Shizuru asked. Her eyes lit up as she heared the sound of birds scattering out of the trees close by. Her wings let out an enormous thrust as she was gone in a second.

Her eyes were still detecting heat as they had found a faint sign of body heat. "Natsuki…" Shizuru muttered as she flew to where the source of heat was coming from. Finally Shizuru arrived at the source of the heat. Her eyes returned to normal as she slowly descended to the ground.

She walked over to where the dark object laid still on the ground. Shizuru looked closely to recognise who it was. "Natsuki!" Shizuru said as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki and embraced her in a hug. Shizuru checked Natsuki's pulse as it was weak.

"Natsuki, Natsuki wake up!" Shizuru yelled as she shook Natsuki. She checked Natsuki's heart as it had stopped. She rested Natsuki on the ground as she listened close and could hear that Natsuki wasn't breathing. Shizuru placed her hand on Natsuki's cheek as she placed her lips on Natsuki's and breathed air into Natsuki's mouth.

She broke away and began pushing down on Natsuki's chest then repeated for awhile. She stopped when she could hear Natsuki breathing. She checked Natsuki's pulse and could feel it was normal. She sighed as she smiled. She looked around and couldn't see anyone around.

She stood up as she switched to her heat vision. She scanned the forest around her and couldn't detect any heat waves. She switched back to normal vision as she bent down and picked Natsuki up and paced her in her arms. She took one last look at Natsuki before taking off into the sky with her wings.

She flew back to the castle at a hastened speed but unknown to her she was being watched. In the tree was a girl with red hair as her eyes flashed an emerald green. "Yes that's right lead me back to your place, then the fun will begin" the girl laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuru arrived at the castle as she lowered down on to the ground. She opened the door with her hand and walked up the stairs and to Natsuki's room. She found Haruka and Yukino still there waiting for her. They heads turned as they saw Shizuru carrying Natsuki as they shot over.

"Shizuru you alright? What happened?" Haruka asked as she yelled. "Shhh Natsuki is sleeping, she'll be alright" Shizuru replied as she walked past Haruka and Yukino. She walked into Natsuki's room and laid the girl on the bed and pulled the sheets over. She closed the curtains and walked out of the room.

"Yukino, Haruka I think we need to talk" Shizuru said as she past them again. They followed her until they came to a stop in the lunge room. They sat down as Yukino was still nervous after what she saw.

"First of all, Yukino what happened?" Shizuru asked a she faced Yukino. Yukino sat there nervous as she looked up at Shizuru. "W-well I was walking down the corridor when I heard strange noises. I followed the sound as it was coming from Natsuki's room. I opened the door as I saw the big creature standing near the window" Yukino stopped as she remembered the creature.

"What did the creature look like?" Shizuru asked. "I can't remember to much as it was pretty dark, so I lit the torch and looked to see it was hairy, had long ears, it growled like a beast as well. I looked over at Natsuki's bed and could see it was empty, when I looked back the creature was looking at me with one of its eye, I screamed in fear as I stumbled back and that's about it" Yukino replied as she went silent.

Shizuru nodded as she looked at Haruka who was looking worried at Yukino. "So what's your story Bubuzuke?" Haruka asked as she looked at the calm brunette. "Well as you already knew I flew off. I flew over the forest and tried to detect any signs of movement or heat from the creature but there was no sign. I did however find a faint heat wave and I found Natsuki, so I brought her back here and that's about it" Shizuru replied as she smiled.

"Well whatever that thing was it gone for god" Haruka said as she stood up. "It's good Haruka" Yukino corrected as Haruka's eye twitched. "My guess that things was after Natsuki, so we have to get rid of her" Haruka said as she looked at Shizuru. "I won't let Natsuki get thrown away like, if she is in trouble then she needs our help" Shizuru replied as she glared at Haruka.

Haruka pouted as she walked away with a nervous Yukino following behind. Shizuru sighed as she walked out of the room. She walked back up the stairs and down the corridor to Natsuki's room. She walked in closing the door behind as she made her way over to the bed.

She sat down on the side of the bed as she looked over at Natsuki. 'Amazing even after everything she sleeps as though nothing happened' Shizuru thought. Shizuru gently ran her fingers through Natsuki long blue hair. Shizuru moved in closer as she bent over and gently grabbed a bundle of Natsuki's hair.

She took a sniff of Natsuki's hair as it made her feel as though she just smelt the scent of angel. Her cheeks turn a light red shade as she pulled away from Natsuki's hair. Shizuru touched her cheek as she could feel it getting warmer. "Ara what's this?" Shizuru asked.

'What's going on with me, this usually doesn't happen' Shizuru thought. She looked back at Natsuki. 'Natsuki makes me feel happy, but it can't be right just what is it that I'm feeling right now?' Shizuru thought hard. She clenched her fists as arms began shaking.

She felt like she was in pain as she couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Finally she knew what was wrong. She looked at Natsuki as she let out a smile. "It seems I've fallen in love with Natsuki" Shizuru said as she placed her hand on Natsuki's.

Natsuki's hand felt so warm as Shizuru pulled it up to her face. She closed her eyes as she could feel the warmness of Natsuki's hand on her cheek. The softness of Natsuki's hand caused Shizuru to blush. Shizuru opened her eyes as she moved the hand away from her cheek.

She took Natsuki's hand and began kissing it softly. She started moving up Natsuki's arm leaving a trail of kisses behind as she made her way to Natsuki's neck. Shizuru smiled as she could hear the soft moans from Natsuki. She picked up her pace as she began kissing Natsuki's neck.

Natsuki began feeling uneasy as Shizuru kissed Natsuki's cheek. Finally Shizuru stopped as she stared at Natsuki's pink lips. Shizuru pressed a finger on them as they felt soft and warm. "Natsuki..." Shizuru whispered as she moved her head closer to Natsuki's.

She could feel Natsuki's warm breathe on her lips as she moved a little bit closer. Shizuru closed her eyes as was about to do it. "Shizuru, where is the suger?" Haruka yelled out. Shizuru stopped as she heard Haruka's voice. She pulled away and smiled. "Oh darn looks like I'll have to wait another day" Shizuru thought as she got up.

She walked over to the door opened it. She stopped at the doorway as she turned around to have one last look at Natsuki. "Natsuki, I'll protect you with all my life, I promise" Shizuru whispered. She closed the door behind her and walked away.

The room was quiet. A shadow appeared behind the curtains as they were moved apart. Two feet hit the ground as the stranger climbed in with ease. She stood there with her short red hair tied back as she licked the side of her finger.

"So this is where those blood suckers are hiding, nice place" Nao said as she looked around. Her eyes looked over to see Natsuki in bed. "Natsuki?" Nao asked as she walked over to the bed. Natsuki was fast asleep as Nao let out a sigh of relief. "Hm if it were a different bed I'm sure I wouldn't mind punishing Natsuki for leaving me all alone in the woods" Nao smirked as she stroked the side of Natsuki's cheek.

"Once they are taken care of, we'll be together away from all of this" Nao said as she bent down and kissed Natsuki's forehead. 'Hm, I'm sure she won't mind' Nao thought as she kneeled down and cupped Natsuki's cheeks. She gently placed her lips on Natsuki's as she gently kissed the girl. 'Here's a little something extra for you' Nao thought as she swirled her tongue into Natsuki's mouth.

She pushed her tongue in and out of Natsuki's mouth as she could hear Natsuki moaning from the pleasure. She pulled away smiling looking at the stirred up Natsuki. "Hm you enjoyed that didn't you?" Nao asked seductively. "Well I got to you first before that girl did, you belong to me and me alone Natsuki" Nao said as she head back to the window.

"I love you Natsuki" Nao said as she climbed out the window and closed the curtain behind her. Natsuki opened her eyes as she looked around the room. She sat up as she looked to see the wind blowing the curtains. "Uh was that I dream?" Natsuki asked. The room was quiet except for the wind blowing in.

"Well I'm still here so it must've been a dream" Natsuki concluded as she slipped out of bed. She felt her stomach roar as it was starving. "Uh need food...now" Natsuki moaned as she made her way to the door only to find it opening. She fell back in surprise as she looked to see Shizuru standing there with a tray with food on it.

"Ara did I scare Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as she looked down at the girl on the floor. "Food..." Natsuki replied. Shizuru smiled as she carried the tray over to the bed. Natsuki followed over and sat down on the bed eager to dig in. "I presume Natsuki is eager to eat?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki nodded cutely as prepared to pounce on the food.

"Ara Natsuki" Shizuru said as she held up a knife and a fork. Natsuki pouted as she picked up the knife and fork on the tray and sat there waiting for Shizuru. Shizuru served out some food enough for the two as Natsuki sat there looking teary eyed as she waited.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki and smiled. "Since Natsuki has waited so patiently she can eat now" Shizuru said as Natsuki dived in. Shizuru just stared as Natsuki was gauging the food down. She just ignored it and began eating what was on her plate. Natsuki finished first letting out a belch of satisfaction as she fell back onto the bed.

Shizuru laughed as Natsuki sat up looking confused. "What's so funny?" Natsuki asked. "Why Natsuki is amusing that's why" Shizuru laughed. Natsuki looked away showing she was not the least amused. "Hm does Natsuki hate me?" Shizuru asked as she began sobbing.

Natsuki turned around to see Shizuru crying behind her hands. "No Shizuru I don't hate you" Natsuki replied. "So Natsuki likes me then?" Shizuru asked as she pulled her hands down from her face. "W-what no I don't" Natsuki replied as she stumbled on her words.

"So Natsuki hates me then" Shizuru asked as she went back to crying. "Shizuru I don't hate you" Natsuki replied as she realized she fell into the same trap again. Shizuru smiled as she watched Natsuki blush furiously. "Fufufufu Natsuki is so cute when she blushes" Shizuru joked as Natsuki blushed even harder.

Shizuru thought Natsuki was going to die of blood pressure due to all the blushing she was making. "Here Natsuki" Shizuru said as she pulled out an Isei Shoei fruit. Natsuki's eye lit up as she begun drooling. Shizuru giggled quietly as she broke the fruit in half.

She handed Natsuki a piece and Natsuki happily ate it. Shizuru ate hers in her usual manor while Natsuki was eating it as though a dog was chewing on a steak. Natsuki licked her fingers as they had some of fruit's juices on them. She stopped when Shizuru placed her hands on Natsuki's.

Natsuki was looking confused as Shizuru pulled her hand up to her mouth. Shizuru began licking the juices of Natsuki's fingers as Natsuki suddenly felt an increase in her blood flow. Shizuru sucked happily as Natsuki was sitting there confused and strangely enjoying it.

She pulled away before things got any weirder. Shizuru stared at Natsuki with a blank stare as Natsuki looked at her. Shizuru gathered the dishes and put them on the tray. Shizuru picked up the tray and walked over to the door. "Natsuki should get some rest, she has had a big day" Shizuru said as she walked out the door.

Natsuki sat there blank eyed as she regained her conscious. "Goodnight Shizuru" Natsuki muttered. Natsuki got up and walked over to the torch and blew it out. She made her way back to the bed and crawled in covering up to her chin with the bed sheet.

Her eyes stared up at the ceiling as her mind was not at ease. "Why do I get the feeling I've seen her before?" Natsuki asked herself. She turned onto her side and still found she couldn't sleep. 'She reminds me of someone when I was younger, but who?' Natsuki thought.

Her eyes slowly shutted as she found herself falling asleep. She drifted off into a peaceful sleep at least that is what she thought it would be.

To be continued...

**Author: Well there's chapter six for you. Shizuru pleasing a sleeping Natsuki, interesting, however Nao coming and doing that to Natsuki was cruel. It's been awhile since I updated I apologise, but I hope you enjoyed chapter six. **

**Next chapter preview is what happened to Natsuki when she was younger and the reason why she feels like she had seen Shizuru before. **

**Well remember to read and review to let me know what you thought about it. I apologise if there are some mistakes I haven't had time to check it yet and if you spot any mistakes let me know and I'll fix them. **

**Anyway hope every reader has a great New Year and everyone keep your eyes out for a new fic I'll be putting up soon. Hint ShizNao pairing, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

**Author: I don't own Mai HiME; I'm just borrowing its characters. Thanx to all those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy chapter 7 part 1. **

**Chapter 7: Dreaming of the past- part 1**

Her eyes slowly shut as she found herself falling asleep. She drifted off into a peaceful sleep, at least that is what she thought it would be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened as a bright light entered the room. The sound of foot steps echoed as the door closed. The room was dark but there was light from the torches which lit several parts of the room.

The light showed three people, one was a man with dark black hair, next to him was a woman with long blue hair and the last one was a little girl with raven blue hair clinging onto the woman.

They walked down through several passages until they came to a stop. The little looked up as she stared at the big wooden door in front of her. She clinged on tightly as the man knocked on the door. The door opened with a creaking noise that scared the little girl and she hid behind the woman.

The little girl looked at the man standing at the door as he gave the man and the woman a nod. The woman bent down as she looking at the girl in the eyes. "Natsuki, me and your father need to go into a meeting, Miss Himeno will take care of you okay?" the woman said as she patted the little girl on the head.

"Okay mommy" Natsuki replied then gave her mum a hug. A tall woman walked out of the room and looked down at Natsuki. "Come on Natsuki" Fumi said as she held Natsuki's hand. Natsuki waved to her parents then she walked off with Fumi.

Natsuki eyes wondered around the things while they walked by. "You okay?" Fumi asked as she looked at Natsuki. Natsuki looked up and gave her a nod. "Do you get lonely whenever your parents aren't around?" Fumi asked. "Y-yeah" Natsuki replied nervously.

Even though she had been coming here for a couple of years now, she still felt scared just being around this area. Fumi had been taking care of her since she was a baby whenever she came. Natsuki thought of her as a second mother to her own, although she loved her mum more than anything.

After awhile they came to a stop as they had walked into the kitchen. "Are you hungry Natsuki?" Fumi asked. Natsuki shyly nodded as Fumi walked over to a cupboard.

Natsuki took a seat as she sat there quietly. She looked over to see a girl with red hair coming in. Natsuki stuck her tongue out at the girl, making the girl return the gesture. "Fumi?" the girl asked. Fumi turned around and smiled. "Hello Nao, are you hungry too?" Fumi asked. Nao nodded as she walked over to take a seat.

Natsuki glared at Nao and Nao glared back. "Well well what is this pet doing inside?" Nao asked, lips curling into a grin. Natsuki frowned as she looked at Nao evilly. "Oh I'm sorry I don't talk to things that are easily squished under my feet" Natsuki replied smiling proudly as it was Nao's turn to glare back.

Just as they were about to start the insult marathon they usually had, Fumi came over with a tray. She placed the tray on the table causing Natsuki and Nao to eye the food hungrily. There were two cups filled with milk, on the side there was a bowl with all kinds of fruit in it and finally there were some biscuits.

Nao and Natsuki dug right in and began chomping the food down. Fumi just smiled at Natsuki and Nao, with them eating the food down in just seconds. Natsuki reached out to grab the last biscuit before meeting another hand on it. She looked up at Nao and stared at her.

"Back off mutt" Nao threatened. "You back off Nao" Natsuki replied. They began pulling on the biscuit as they were trying to get the bigger bit. "Girls allow me" Fumi said. She took the biscuit out of their hands, chucked it in the air as she pulled out a knife and with one move she cut it in half. She caught the halves and gave them to Nao and Natsuki. "There now everyone is happy" Fumi said as she smiled.

Nao and Natsuki ate there biscuits, but they couldn't help but shoot glares at each other. "Fumi, can I go outside to play?" Nao asked. "Sure you can, Natsuki do you want to go outside too?" Fumi asked. "No thanks I think I'll just go exploring the castle if you don't mind" Natsuki replied. "Okay, if you get lost I'll come and get you okay?" Fumi said as she walked with Nao, out of the kitchen.

Natsuki hoped down from the chair and walked off. She often explored the castle as she was use to finding her way around. Every time she would find something different in the castle. She walked down the hall way as she was turning to go left.

She had her eyes elsewhere, unaware of the girl coming around the corner. She bumped into the girl causing the girl and her to fall over onto the ground. She opened her eyes as she stared at the girl whom she was on top of.

Natsuki stared puppy dog like as she looked at the girl. The girl opened her eyes as she stared at Natsuki and smiled. "Ara if you don't mind" she said as the raven haired girl looked down. Natsuki looked down to see her hand on the girl's chest and she quickly got off.

The girl laughed as Natsuki was trying to hide the embarrassment. "Uh sorry for bumping into you, I didn't see you there" Natsuki apologized. "Ara it's alright, my name is Shizuru, what's yours?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki looked at the girl, and noticed something about her eyes.

'Crimson, never seen a coloured eyes like those before' Natsuki thought. "Ara if you're done staring at me perhaps you could tell me your name" Shizuru asked as Natsuki blushed. "Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga" Natsuki replied trying to shake off the blush. "Shizuru Fujino it's nice to meet you" Shizuru greeted as she walked up to the girl.

"So do you usually come here?" Natsuki asked. "Of course" Shizuru replied. "Well how come I've never seen you around before?" Natsuki asked looking at the girl with puppy dog eyes. 'Aw her eyes are so cute with just like puppy eyes' Shizuru though. "Well I don't know perhaps because most of the time I'm outside and rarely indoors" Shizuru replied.

"Say Shizuru since you're not familiar with this castle do you want me to show you around?" Natsuki asked. "Ara that sweet of you" Shizuru replied as Natsuki hid the blush. Shizuru followed Natsuki around the castle seeing all that Natsuki has seen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile….

"Order, order" the man yelled as he hit the table with a wooden hammer. The room quietened down as the people turned their attention to the man. "Well now that has been settled the next topic on our agenda is the matter of the disappearances of mystical creatures, Kioshi" the man said as he looked at Natsuki's father.

"Thank you, I have been investigating the disappearances and they seemed to be linked to someone" Kioshi said as the people looked eager to find out. "Well who is it Kioshi?" a man with red hair asked. "His name is Renjiro Kanzaki, he knows about us and plans to destroy the existence of all mystical creatures" Kioshi replied.

"So he's responsible for all of this?" the man asked. "I'm afraid so Sen, but he's no human being, he's extremely powerful" Kioshi replied. "If he knows about our existence do you think he's knows about the location of this area?" Sen asked. "Sir if I may, we have made sure that our location has not been found. It is protected by a magical barrier" said the man with light brown hair.

"Oh right and we are supposed to believe you Hiromasa?" asked a blond haired woman. "Hana don't try to start any fights okay?" asked a woman with brown hair. "Fine Yuki, I'm just saying we shouldn't put our trust on a barrier, what happens if it falls?" Hana asked.

"Hana has a point but if the barrier does fall then we'll have to take arms and fight him" Sen replied. Hana sat down as she glared at Hiromasa and his wife. "Do you think we stand a chance?" asked the man with red hair. "If we fight together we should be able to defeat him, though alone we don't stand a chance Naoko" Sen replied.

The door knocked alerting the people in the room, and they turned their attention to it. "Come in" Sen called out. The door opened as a man walked in holding a piece of paper. He handed it to Sen as he read it. "What is it?" Kioshi asked. "He's been sighted and he's heading this way" Sen replied, dropping the piece of paper.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back with Natsuki and Shizuru

"Look, over here is the room with uh… big suits of metal and sorts" Natsuki said as she pointed at the suits of armour. Shizuru smiled and looked at armour. "And over there is a flag with a dragon on it" Natsuki said, turning to the flag. Shizuru followed Natsuki keeping a smile on her face.

Natsuki stopped after she felt something. "Argh my legs are tired" Natsuki said as she sat down leaning against a wall. Shizuru laughed and Natsuki looked at her. "What's so funny?" The tired girl asked. "Natsuki looks cute when she is pain" Shizuru replied. Natsuki let out a blush, she stretched out her legs and tucked them onto her left to distract herself.

"Why are you smiling, come on you must be bored out of your skull just listening to me" Natsuki asked. "Not at all, I enjoy listening to you" Shizuru replied as she smiled. Natsuki stared at the girl as she couldn't help but let out a smile of her own. 'Man she's definitely something' Natsuki thought.

Shizuru sat down next to Natsuki as she too, could feel her body begging for a rest. Natsuki moved a little when she felt that Shizuru had sat down closely next to her. Shizuru smiled as she leaned down and rested her head on Natsuki's legs. Natsuki was confused, and taking this opportunity, Shizuru wriggled a little till she got comfortable.

"Um…what are you doing?" Natsuki asked looking down at the girl. "I hope Natsuki doesn't mind if I rest here for awhile" Shizuru replied as she closed her eyes. "Uh well okay" Natsuki replied sounding a little confused. "Hm Natsuki is so warm" Shizuru muttered as she eased her muscles letting her body relax.

Natsuki was feeling a little uncomfortable with this as it was a first for her. Even though she often did with her mum as she used to fall asleep on her lap, this was a little weird, to do this with Shizuru.

Slowly Natsuki could feel her body easing up and relaxing. She looked down at Shizuru who looked as though she was fast asleep. Natsuki couldn't see much of Shizuru's face as she was sleeping on her side as her hair was covering some of her face.

Natsuki reached down as she pulled some of Shizuru's hair away from her face. 'Why do I feel so much at ease with her than when I'm with other people?' Natsuki thought. She gently ran her fingers through Shizuru's long honey brown hair. She carefully gathered a bundle of her hair and pulled it up to her face.

Natsuki took a sniff, dazzled by a scent floated into her nose. 'What is this, it smells so sweet' Natsuki thought. She felt Shizuru move a little as it startled her, making her drop the hair. She calmed down after she saw that Shizuru was still asleep. 'She sleeps soundly like a baby; I'm getting sleepy just watching' Natsuki thought.

Natsuki let out a yawn as she rested her head on the wall. She closed her eyes and felt her body shutting down and falling asleep. Natsuki lay there fast asleep with a sleeping Shizuru on her lap. Time itself felt as though it had just stopped.

Shizuru slowly opened her eyes as they wandered around. She rubbed her eyes and slowly lifted her head up. She felt something on her as she looked to see Natsuki's arm geton her waist. Shizuru carefully removed the arm off of herself, giving her room to get up on her feet. She stretched her legs as she looked outside to see that the sun had nearly gone down.

She looked at Natsuki finding the girl fast asleep. "Fufufu Natsuki is fast asleep; I wonder what she is dreaming about?" Shizuru asked as she smiled. The awaken girl looked around as she saw that it was dark and she doesn't know how to get back. 'Hm I need Natsuki to get me back… but she's fast asleep' Shizuru thought as she looked at the sleeping Natsuki.

'Hm, I know I'll do just like the fairy tales do it, by kissing the sleeping princess and causing them to wake up' Shizuru thought, letting a mischievous grin creep across her face. She kneeled down next to Natsuki, moving and gently placed her hands on Natsuki's cheeks. 'Now how do they do it in the fairy tales? They don't mention too much about it though' Shizuru thought as she was trying to figure out how they do it.

She shrugged her shoulders as she moved her face closer to Natsuki's. She smiled and placed a quick peck on Natsuki's lips. 'Hm that was a little bad, try it again' Shizuru thought. This time she gently placed her lips on Natsuki's as she slowly pressed on them.

She pulled away just to see Natsuki was still asleep. "Oh come on she's still asleep, I guess I need to try a little harder" Shizuru muttered softly as an evil smile grew on her face. She leaned in forward, gently placing her lips on Natsuki's, though this time she started to kiss a little more passionately.

She could feel her body acting weird as she kissed the girl. She smiled and slowly slid her tongue into the girl's mouth. Natsuki's eyes fluttered opened after feeling something soft, warm and wet in her mouth. She couldn't see who it was, that was making out with her, because it was dark but she immediately pushed the person off as she got up.

Natsuki began coughing and pulling faces. "Ew what the hell was that?" Natsuki asked wiped her mouth several times on her shirt. Shizuru smiled as she got up walking over to the girl. "I see Natsuki is awake" Shizuru said as Natsuki immediately froze.

"S-Shizuru, were you just…?" Natsuki asked as she was trying to find the word. "Doing what Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as she smiled. "Uh never mind I must've been dreaming or something" Natsuki replied as she looked at the window. "Whoa it's dark already we better get going" Natsuki said and reached through the darkness to grab Shizuru's wrist.

She pulled Shizuru with her as she ran aimlessly through the darkness. She kept running until she could see a faint sign of light. She ran over found a lit torch. She grabbed the torch and ran through the halls and passageways with a smiling Shizuru being dragged along.

Natsuki stopped as she looked at the wall. "What is it Natsuki?" Shizuru asked while she looked at the girl. "I feel like… look out!" Natsuki yelled as she pulled the girl away from the wall being smashed. Natsuki looked down at her legs as she looked surprised. 'How did I do that?' She thought. "Are you alright Shizuru?" Natsuki asked. "Y-yeah I'm fine thanks" Shizuru replied.

Natsuki's eyes widened as she looked behind her to see a huge ball of fire that broke through the wall. "We've got to get out of here!" Natsuki yelled as she ran. The sounds of carnage and destruction echoed through the castle while Natsuki kept running.

'Just keep running' Natsuki thought. 'Just keep running…'

**To be continued… **

**Author: How was that? This chapter will be a 2 part chapter so keep your eyes open for part 2.**

**Okay for all those adults and their names, here's whose parents are whose in case you couldn't guess. Here are also some extras. **

**Kioshi: Natsuki's father **

**Nami: Natsuki's mother**

**Naoko: Nao's father **

**Rie: Nao's mother**

**Hana: Haruka's mother **

**Saburo: Haruka's father**

**Yuki: Yukino's mother **

**Kado: Yukino's father**

**Hiromasa: Shizuru's father **

**Kayami: Shizuru's mother **

**Sen: uh just some guy I made up. **

**Renjiro: Rieto's father **

**I think that's about it, hope this fixes up the confusion. I'm just using these names so the readers won't get confused on what's going on in the next chapter. Remember to read and review to let me know what you thought about it. Till then cya. **


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

**Author: ……..You get the idea. Thanx to the reviewers. I apologise for the not-so current updating as I have been busy with other projects. I've actually gotten around to writing the next chapter and I hope the fans can forgive me. On with the show. **

**Chapter 7: Dreaming of the past- part 2**

_Just keep running, just keep running… _

That's what Natsuki told herself over and over again. The fire had broken through the castle; smoke filled the air causing a thick layer of toxic gas through out the castle. Natsuki covered her mouth, her body trembling in fear of the walls shaking and collapsing around.

Looking back, she saw Shizuru running not far behind her, her face too was filled with fear. Slowing her pace Natsuki grabbed a hold of Shizuru's hand pulling the girl along with her. "Just hold tight Shizuru, I'll get you out of here" Natsuki called back causing Shizuru to blush softly.

Looking back for a second Natsuki didn't notice where she had been going. "Natsuki look out!" Natsuki stopped in her tracks just in time to watch as the ceiling collapsed in front of here leaving a fiery blockade before her. The air was filled with ashes, the heat became unbearable. Backing away Natsuki grabbed Shizuru and tried to run back but the smoke was blocking them from escaping.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru cried wrapping her arms around Natsuki's waist.

"It's okay Shizuru, its okay" Natsuki assured the girl holding her in close. Looking around her she saw there was no way out, she was trapped. She found the smoke to be too much, her breathing became unstable and her eyesight was dimming fast.

"Help!" Natsuki screamed out at the top of her lungs. The ceiling had become unstable, the pressure gave in. Natsuki watched the ceiling above her crumble, bricks and flames caving in above her head. She shielded her eyes and held tightly waiting for the fatal crash.

The sound sent fear into her mind, causing her whole being to freeze. But she felt something else, a strong gush of wind blowing through her hair. Opening her eyes she was met by a pair of similar eyes. "Mama!" she rejoiced. Natsuki looked around to see that she was soaring through mid air before landing on the ground.

Saeko lowered Natsuki and Shizuru down from her arms. "Mama!" Natsuki cried embracing her mother in a hug.

"It's okay Natsuki, everything's alright" Saeko held her daughter in tight stroking the back of the girl's head.

Shizuru looked side to side her face filled with sadness. "Mama, Papa where are you?"

"Shizuru!" Shizuru shot her head around seeing her mother and father running towards her.

"Mama, Papa!" Shizuru rejoiced running to them with open arms. Jumping into her mother's arms she buried her head in crying softly onto her shoulder.

"Thank you Saeko" Hiromasa looked over at the blunette smiling warmly before turning back to his daughter.

"Listen, we need to get the children away from here where is Fumi?" Saeko called out.

"She's at the east side of the castle of the castle" Kayami pointed over at the castle.

"Natsuki, let's go" reaching down she picked her daughter up holding her in one arm.

"Wait, take Shizuru please" Kayami ran over carrying Shizuru in her arms. Kissing Shizuru on the head, she handed Shizuru to Saeko letting go of the young girl's hand. Shizuru tearful eyes looked at her mother before Saeko rushed off carrying her away.

Saeko looked in the distance for Fumi, catching sight of the pink haired woman she ran towards her as haste. "Fumi!" Fumi turned her head to see Saeko running towards her with Natsuki and Shizuru in her arms.

Coming to a halt, Saeko lowered the children keeping her level with Natsuki. "Natsuki I want you to go with Fumi and keep an eye on your friend okay?" Saeko patted the girl on the head smiling warmly to her. Nodding her head in reply Natsuki took Shizuru's hand and ran towards Fumi.

"Natsuki, Shizuru thank goodness you're alive" Fumi let out a sigh relief. The roaring of another explosion caused uneasiness in the children. "This way, follow me children" Fumi walked towards the forest keeping the children in line. Natsuki took one last look back at the castle, a tear slid down her cheek before looking away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saeko looked over at Kioshi fighting off the creature. Leaping into the air she swung her leg around landing powerful blow at the creature's neck sending it back. Landing on her feet gracefully, she turned to her husband. "Do you think I was going to let you have all the fun?"

"Not really, is Natsuki well?"

"She's with Fumi, right now we need to focus on the task at hand" Saeko looked over at the Sentor in the distance. Charging at her, the Sentor drew its axe back preparing to strike at her. Smiling to herself, she waited for the Sentor to come in close. Evading the blow, she retaliated with an uppercut kick at the Sentor.

"Hunny, this isn't working" Saeko called out dodging another blow.

"There isn't much we can do, we have to wait"

"How many times do we have to save your asses?" Saeko watched Naoko and Rie run past.

"We'll handle it here, you help Fujino over there" Naoko pointed over at the sounds of a brawl in and Kioshi nodded to each other before running off.

"Hey baby, do you want to play horsies?" Rie grinned at her remark; bringing hand to her face she licked the side of her fingers.

A smile of evil grew upon Naoko's face, his hands began to grow hair, the tips of his fingers stretched out to reveal a pair of sharp claws at each hand. His legs extended in length, two antennas sprouted out from his head and a large orb came down his back behind his legs. Two long daggered teeth grew down from his mouth, striking fear at the creatures before him.

Rie transformed into what Naoko had become. Charging towards them, the Sentors roared in anger drawing their axes back. A snap at the fingers by Naoko, an invisible thread sparkled in a second the Sentors were split in two.

"My turn" Rie hissed, drawing her claws back she project her tips of her claws at the Sentors piercing through their heads.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki could hear the sounds of fighting and explosions becoming less faint. The sounds of the explosions ringed like bells in her ears. Shaking the thoughts out, she looked to her side at Shizuru who gave her a reassurance look.

The descending sun began to draw near, the darkness began to lurk out of the woods and the shadow of the night was drawing close. "Quick in here children" Fumi led the children into the cave making sure that everyone got in.

The faint glimpse of red caught Natsuki's attention to Nao who was running off elsewhere. "Nao!" Natsuki followed after the girl, breaking away from Shizuru's hand. Shizuru stopped, watching Natsuki disappear off into the woods.

Before she could say a word, Fumi grabbed Shizuru's hand and led her into the cave. Looking back, her face was filled with sadness.

_Please be alright Natsuki _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki an as fast as her tired legs could take her, chasing after Nao she didn't lose sight of the girl. "Nao, where are you going?" Natsuki called out pushing a branch away from her face. Nao stopped in her tracks, looking back to see Natsuki chasing in the distance.

Natsuki caught her breathe when Nao stopped. "Nao…where…are…you…going?" she looked over at the girl; the smile on her face was filled with mischief.

"I'm going to see the battle, I want to see violence" Nao ran off once more.

"You're such a pain" Natsuki grumbled to herself, chasing after the girl once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Over with Kioshi **

The sky was filled with the screeching of gargoyles; Kioshi sprinted fast across the barren battlefield. Making his way across the sound of fighting caught his attention as the sounds became louder as he got closer.

Stopping in tracks, he came across the creature that stood in the distance. Over to the side he saw Hiromasa and Kayami fighting the behemoth. Charging over at the creature, he jumped into the air before landing a solid blow on the creature's back. Falling to the ground in pain, Kioshi leapt off making his way to the Fujino's.

"Are you alright Hiromasa?" Kioshi stopped before the man.

"I'm fine, nice kick I must say" Hiromasa high fived Kioshi. The behemoth let out a growl of anger, pushing itself back onto its feet it let out a roar of anger.

"You thinking what I'm thinking" Hiromasa asked looking at Kioshi who nodded in reply.

"Kayami, can you go aid Saeko?" Hiromasa looked back at his wife.

"Hai" Kayami sprinted off around the creature to where Kioshi had come from.

Looking at each other, they grinned in delight. "Can't do much now can we?"

"It's not night time yet, I can't transform until the sun is gone" Hiromasa looked up at the sun slowly descending behind the mountains. "Oh well, it doesn't mean we still can't them a good beating"

**Back with Naoko and Rie **

Licking the side of her hand, Rie stared down at the corpses of the creatures. "Aw, they couldn't even put up a fight" kicking over the corpse, she looked to her husband,

"Perhaps I can be a challenge then?" Rie and Naoko shot their heads around to find no one behind.

Looking up into sky, a flash of fear sparkled in their eyes at the creature. The creature didn't look or act like the others they had face, no this one seemed to be almost human but a mutation of it. His wings stuck out at the sides, an enormous wing span that could protect his entire body, his hands had been fused with half being human and the other half were two long bladed claws, the skin was a pale green that engulfed his body, his golden eyes sent a shiver down their spines and his legs were scattered with fangs running down the sides and front while at the bottom his feet were indeed human. The man's hair was a jet black, his ears were tipped at the top, and his face was a dark grey colour as a wicked smile grew on his face.

"Renjiro" Rie muttered clenching her teeth in anger.

"Ha ha ha, Rie and Naoko Yuuki I presume, it would be a shame for your skills to be wasted with those pathetic imbeciles" Renjiro laughed descending slowly upon the ground. "Why not join me, your skills and abilities will be known to all, I can promise you power and wealth beyond your desires, what do you say?"

"I say…" Naoko said as he pulled one hand behind his back. "That you're an asshole!" Naoko drew his hand back, thrusting it forward with all his might send a string of red thread towards Renjiro.

"Foolish choice" swinging his hand reflecting the attack that he sent to the side. Taking a step forward, Renjiro drew his fist back. Letting out a powereful thrust from his wings he soared at Naoko at a powerful speed. Naoko couldn't react in time to Renjiro's attack, he tried to brace himself. A flash of light appeared before him.

Impacting on the invisible force, Renjiro withdrawed away from Naoko. Naoko follwed the force which led to Rie her hands stuck out in front before drawing them back. "Thanks" Naoko let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, yeah, you owe me a nice fresh boar when this is over" Rie ran over to her husband standing at the side of him.

"He's too strong, we need help" Naoko looked back over at Renjiro high up in the sky. A plague of bats swooped in from the side scattering themselves around Renjiro. Rie looked back to see Saeko and a nasty looking vampire Kayami.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in" Rie slyly smiled to herself. Rushing to to their aid they gazed upon the demon. "Shit, Renjiro, he's even more uglier then I had expected" Rie let out a giggle at Saeko's comment.

"You'll soon be eating those poorly chosen words" Renjiro's wings let out a powerful gust blowing the bats away from him. Opening his hands up two balls of fire emerged. "But first, I feel in the mood for a roast and you're on the menu!" bringing the two balls of flame above his head, he created an enormous flame. Striking his hands down he sent the enormous flame firing down at an increasing speed.

"Rie, look out!" Naoko pushed Rie away from the flame only to look up to find it coming in range. Rie turned her head back to see a final glimpse of her husband before being engulfed by the flames. The explosion let out an enormous soundwave the ground left shaking.

Renjiro smiled in delight as the flames settled down. Rie laid there, her eyes filled with sadness and shock at the remains of what was left a black hole. "Na-oko…" escaped from her mouth a tear sliding down her cheek. Clenching her fists in rage she turned her attention to the demon. "YOU BASTARD!!!!!" Rie threw her hands to the side, her body began to turn violet.

Putting all her weight on one foot she sprung herself off the ground. Renjiro looked to see Rei soaring towards him, he drew his fist back readying to strike back. Bring her hands forward, the ground beneath from which she had ascended from crumbled as chunks of earth came flying up towards him. Renjiro hesitated as he soon found himself surrounded by huge chunks of rock closing in on him.

"Infernal shield" at an instant a ball of fire engulfed him protecting him from the impact. The earth hammered Renjiro heavely, bit by bit the earth started to cocoon Renjiro. Closing her claws the earth compacted into a huge boulder, Rie ran across the ball around and around before leaping off as the boulder impacted into the ground sending a powerful shake.

Her fist aimed towards the ball, she clenched her fists releasing a blink of flashing lights surround the ball. The ball shattered into a million pieces crumbling across the ground. Letting out a sigh in relief, Rie stared down at the pile of rubble before her. "A pointless effort"

Rie's eyes widened at the sight of the ball of flame as Renjiro broke free and charged towards her. "It's over" Renjiro dug his claws deep into Rie's stomach causing Rie to cough out blood before falling back onto the ground.

Shaking the blood off, Renjiro turned his attention back at the other two. Saeko hesitated to move, Renjiro walked step by step his every movement bringing him closer to Saeko. "Saeko!"

Saeko looked to see Kioshi running towards her followed by the rest of the organization. Hiromasa swooped in followed by the Suzushiro's and Kikukawa's in their vampire forms.

"Saeko, what happened?" Kioshi looked down into Saeko's eyes holding her in close.

"Rie, Naoko they're… dead" Saeko broke into tears leaning into her husbands shoulder.

"Oh how touching, you're all here… to die!" Renjiro drew his fists back; the claws turned a dark red colour. The ground beneath him shook at every step he took.

"You'll see the era of your signful ways" Hana braced herself.

"It's sinful Hana" Yuki corrected causing the other woman to through a skit.

"Anyway, ready, Quartet strike!" Hana yelled taking off into the sky her husband and the Kikukawas following after her. Flying around they aligned themselves at four points all facing Renjiro. "Now!" at an instant they charged down drawing their hands back. The sound of clashing and fighting roared out, Renjiro found himself blocking every attack that came his way before retaliating with a solid kick at all for sending them back.

"Nothing can stop me" Renjiro said as he laughed maniacally. He laugh stopped as he felt a searing pain in the back. He turned his head around to see a claw stuck into his back. The owner of the claw was Rie as he sat there holding her fist in the air. "H-ow?" Renjiro stuttered in shock.

"You…can feel it, the poison… sipping in-" Rie collapsed onto the ground.

"Rie!" Saeko rushed over to the woman's side.

Pulling the claw from out of his back, he stared at the claw intently before his body began to grow unease. "Arcane's poision… able to take down a foe at the cost of one's life… you bit-" Renjiro felt a sharp pain striking through him. Struggling to take a step, he turned to the woods.

"Rie, Rie wake up!" Saeko panicked holding the woman's hand in her own. "T-tell Nao, I love her…" Rie whispered, closing her eyes she stopped breathing.

"I must… escape…. grraaargh!" Renjiro screamed soaring up into the air, he flew into the woods.

**Later **

The air was quiet, not person spoke a word. Saeko looked around her, all the members stood in silence. "It's been confirmed, Renjiro is dead" Saeko raised her head looking over at Sen. "However factions of his army are still at loose and could strike anytime"

"So what do we do now?" Hiromasa spoke out breaking the silence.

"Reports of the battle here have reached around the nearby villages, to prevent any suspicion it has been decided that we will have too disband the organisation" Sen lowered his head knowing full well of what has to be done. "In time, we must go into the hiding to prevent any more dangers, the children have been taken care of and will know nothing of what has happened of here today or the organisation"

"What news of Nao?" Saeko step forward looking towards Sen for an answer.

"I'm afraid we have no word, from what your daughter told us she disappeared of into the woods, even now we are still searching for her"

"So, it is done?" Kioshi looked around at everyone.

"Yes, for all our safety, it is finished" and with that Sen walked away.

**End of dream **

**To be continued…. **

**Author: I apologise if it was a little rushed and stuff, I didn't want this chapter to carry on for too long. The chapter originally went for too long so I had to cut it down leaving out a few battle bits, sorryz.**

**I'll try to get around to typing the next chapter asap, so sorry but you'll have to be a little more patient. Read and review if you enjoyed it and remember to have your vote at my poll on my profile for 'She Wolf'. Thanx for reading**


End file.
